


Rope stuff

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: Kuroo goes rock climbing with Kenma and makes it weird.(Sequel to Cat Burglar)





	Rope stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this for skittydyne/curiouslylazy's birthdays but it's now a week later so I guess it's for Kuroken day now.

“This is less sexual than I thought it would be,” Kuroo admits.

“Why did you think a climbing harness would be sexual?” Kenma sighs, as he adjusts the straps around Kuroo’s waist.

“I don’t know. I heard harness and thought of… like… I don’t know. There’s sex harnesses, right? That’s a sex thing.”

Kenma gives him a Look which says that Kuroo is making it all too obvious that he’s had a fraction of the sex Kenma has had and probably shouldn’t be trying to bring up any kinks when Kenma knows five times as much about most of them. This is deeply unfair, Kuroo thinks. It’s easy to have a lot of sex when one is an attractive criminal. He thinks.

Kenma hands him a tool of some kind. It has two grooves and a loop. “This is what you’ll use to belay. You fold the rope and push it into one of the grooves, then clip the rope and the belayer onto your harness. Keep both hands on the rope at all times, like this…” He reaches easily into Kuroo’s space and directs him, which is kind of hot, and Kuroo should definitely not get a boner in this harness.

“Got it?” Kenma says.

“Yep,” Kuroo says, because he’s good enough at picking up new skills that he knows how to do it while willing away a boner. “Though… try not to fall until I’ve got the hang of it.”

Kenma smirks. “I won’t,” he says, pulling on his own harness.

Kuroo wants to thank every god out there for Kenma’s outfit today. His shirt is loose, not loose enough to fall off his shoulder but loose enough to show a bit of his soul mark. However, while his collarbones are nice, what’s really great is that Kenma finds shorts and a harness uncomfortable, apparently always “rubbing and getting tangled.” So now he’s wearing yoga pants. Tight, black yoga pants.

“Don’t watch my ass while you’re belaying for me,” Kenma says, picking up the rope and clipping the carabineer onto his harness.

“I can multitask,” Kuroo huffs.

“Don’t,” Kenma says, eyes severe.

“Fine,” Kuroo sighs, shrugging.

Kenma rolls his eyes and finds a grip on the wall. “Can I go?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, hands on the rope like Kenma showed because he’s not an _idiot, Kenma_.

Kenma climbs almost like a spider, like walking sideways up a wall. He makes it look easy, but Kuroo figures a lot of the grips aren’t nearly as comfortable as he makes it look.

“Coming down,” Kenma calls from the top.

Kuroo sits back like Kenma showed him. It takes him a few tries to figure out how to let Kenma down at a good rate, but he drops Kenma down to the ground.

“Not bad,” Kenma says as he stands, in that way that generally means Kuroo has passed a test and is a little bit more accepted as a soulmate.

Kuroo grins. “See? Told you I could.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kenma says, rubbing his hands with chalk. “I’m doing a harder route this time.”

“Sure,” Kuroo says.

“I won’t fall just yet, but I think next time I might do that one,” he points at another wall, “and I don’t always make that jump.”

Kuroo nods. “You can trust me,” he says.

Kenma doesn’t answer that, just lines himself up with the wall and asks, “Can I go?”

“Yep,” Kuroo says cheerily, because he knows what Kenma means.

Kenma climbs for the better part of an hour, and Kuroo gets a hang of the belaying well enough to make light conversation. Kenma isn’t talkative, so it ends up mostly Kuroo babbling about tax reform bills, but that’s fine, probably.

“Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo asks, as Kenma ruminates on his next step. “Can you get your leg up to that red thing?”

Kenma slowly looks at the red hold right beside his head. “I wouldn’t be able to push myself up from there,” he says.

“Yeah, but like… can you?”

Kenma sighs and shifts his weight onto his arms so he can bring his leg up beside his head.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Kuroo says. “You’re strong _and_ flexible!”

“Yeah,” Kenma says, cross. “Now hold me, I’m going to jump.”

“I haven’t gotten distracted!” Kuroo protests, but he pays extra attention to the rope anyway.

-X-

“So you’re… very flexible,” Kuroo says. This is the part of every one of their dates he seems to flub up, but to be honest, the only seductive thing about him is his face.

“Yes,” Kenma says, raising an eyebrow and gripping his bag as though he’s waiting for the absolutely dumbass thing Kuroo is going to say this time.

“Must be good during sex,” Kuroo says, and hopes the fact that he bought Kenma food after climbing will be enough to save him this time.

Kenma sighs.

“I mean. I’ve never actually, like… opened a kama sutra book or anything but I assume flexibility must help with some of the positions. I don’t know. I’ve never gone past missionary. Actually I’ve never… um… I gave a few blow jobs, I think…”

Kenma’s face is getting steadily grumpier as Kuroo makes a fool of himself.

“Anyway we don’t _have_ to do crazy stretchy positions I just…”

“Flexibility tends to be more practical for the person bottoming,” Kenma snaps. “I don’t bottom.”

“What, ever?” Kuroo blurts, because he’s always thought that almost everyone is a little bit of a switch.

“ _Ever_ ,” Kenma says. “I don’t like it to start with, and people tend to assume. So now it’s a rule.”

That readjusts a lot of Kuroo’s ideas, and he can’t say he’s disappointed. He puts down his burger. “Kenma. You know that as a conscientious and responsible law abiding citizen I try to avoid asking about your sordid past…”

“Present,” Kenma says, eating a fry.

Kuroo is all too aware of this. It’s not easy dating a master thief in politics, but they’ve managed. “Anyway,” he says. “Do you… Have you ever… I mean, are you into… like… ropes.”

“You know bondage isn’t illegal, right?” Kenma says, looking bored.

“ _Yes_ I know that… I just…”

Kenma cocks his head, eyes roving over Kuroo’s blush. “I am very good at rope bondage, yes,” he says.

Kuroo stares at him for a while, then leans in to whisper. “Do you have a sex room?”

Kenma sighs and leans in as much as he can without exerting himself or making it hard to keep eating. “I have a chest and a hook,” he says, with the same volume he says everything.

“A sex hook?” Kuroo whispers. “Like, on the ceiling?”

The look he gets from Kenma for that one is mean all by itself. “You are a fascinating man,” he says. “Your looks and mannerisms are so deeply seductive and yet your entirely personality is the opposite of seductive.”

Kuroo pouts at him. “I want a new soulmate,” he whines. “A less mean one.”

Kenma smiles a little at that. “Sorry,” he says, even though he’s clearly not. “Doesn’t seem likely.”

“Well,” Kuroo huffs. “At the very least you could tie me up.”

Kenma snorts. “Kuro,” he says, eyes taking on that particular shade of amber they get when he sees something shiny that would be very hard to steal. “Trust me, I can do more than that.”

-X-

Which is how Kuroo ends up naked and face down on the bed. Kenma is untangling rope in the corner, watching Kuroo’s body with a sly, sharp look. Kuroo may combust.

“I feel like you’re planning to rob me,” Kuroo says. “Again.”

“We’re in my apartment,” Kenma says. “You think I’d tie you up and leave you here to rob _your_ house?”

“No,” Kuroo says. “It’s just your aura. You feel like you’re up to no good.”

“I’m tying you up,” Kenma says, trailing his fingers up Kuroo’s spine as he climbs over him. “Of course I’m up to no good.”

He has a special sort of grace, not so much elegant as conservative. No movement is wasted, no brush of his fingers or placement of his feet is unplanned. His breath coasts over Kuroo’s neck as he moves up, sitting on Kuroo’s back to take his arm in hand.

His fingers are slender and practiced as he ties the rope around Kuroo’s wrist and then to the bed. He makes the same face doing it as he does tying his ropes for climbing and that’s unfortunate because now Kuroo is _totally_ going to get a boner the next time Kenma tries to take him climbing.

Most of the guys Kuroo has slept with would absolutely be talking dirty right now, but instead Kenma just does his work quietly and efficiently. He strokes his fingers along the sensitive areas of Kuroo’s wrists as he does his thing, but otherwise it’s like he doesn’t much care if it’s sexual or not.

Something about that only gets Kuroo hotter. It’s peaceful and comfortable and makes it easier to drift back into that special headspace where it’s easy to let go and let someone else make all the decisions.

“Does red-yellow-green work for you?” Kenma murmurs.

“Oh,” Kuroo says. “Oh, yeah. I’m kind of… inexperienced when it comes to kink, but… that works.”

Kenma nods, unperturbed by that. Kuroo is pretty glad they haven’t really gotten into sex stuff before now, because Kenma is really hard to read, and this way Kuroo is pretty sure he’s recalculating a little at that admission.

Though to be honest, he’d probably already realized Kuroo is new to this sort of thing by the fact that he’d called it “rope stuff” three times on the way here.

Kenma ties his other wrist and then moves down. “I’m going to spread your legs. Tell me when you’re uncomfortable and I’ll dial it back.”

Kuroo swallows and nods. Kenma’s hands are cool behind his knees, but his thumbs move in a way that gets Kuroo shivering as he pulls Kuroo’s legs apart. Kuroo feels his toes on the sides of the bed before the stretch gets uncomfortable, and he blurts a quick, “Too much.”

Kenma carefully slides them back until it’s exactly right and _yep_ , this is going to be a problem. Kuroo is not prepared to date someone good at sex, he’s too much of an idiot and he’s going to be a mess on every single one of their dates for a week.

Kenma strokes the back of his thighs. “So smooth,” he murmurs.

“I shave,” Kuroo blurts.

It’s too hard to twist around to see Kenma’s face, but he makes a small snorting noise, as though he knows it’ll quell Kuroo’s nerves to know that Kenma’s smiling. “That’s nice,” Kenma says. “Not that it would be a dealbreaker, but I’ve never really liked hairy legs.”

“Hah,” Kuroo says, and he suddenly feels jumpy at the idea that Kenma has _preferences_ , preferences he might not live up to. “Well, we are soulmates.”

Kenma slides his fingers down Kuroo’s leg and Kuroo nearly moans from the way his fingers hit every nerve, thumb landing in the soft arch of Kuroo’s foot as he tugs it into position and starts wrapping the rope around it. “Yes, we are,” Kenma says. “And you’re very good looking, so relax.”

“Why do you have to be good at this,” Kuroo whines.

Kenma chuckles. “You’re doing ok too,” he says.

“You’re even nicer during sex,” Kuroo says, miserable.

“Yeah,” Kenma says. “It’s easy to be nice to people when they’re tied down and you’re about to shove your fingers up their ass.”

Kuroo jolts. “Kenma!”

Kenma laughs and ties his other foot.

He settles comfortably between Kuroo’s legs. He’s still dressed in a pair of booty shorts and a tanktop that’s cut down the sides. Kuroo would complain, but there’s no way Kenma would wear that around anyone but Kuroo, and he looks terribly good in it. That, and he’s wearing makeup, some eyeliner and some highlighter that looks _almost_ like glitter on his cheeks.

It’s ridiculous how much Kenma expending effort for him gets him hot. It’s not like Kenma is neglectful, really, always budgeting his effort so that he’s still comfortable but Kuroo always gets a front seat. But he’s not a fan of _noticeable_ effort, so when it’s obvious, Kuroo is still blown away.

He lets out a terrible squeak when Kenma drizzles a copious amount of lube over his ass.

“Fuck,” Kuroo says. “I think you just used more lube that all my past partners together.”

“I get nervous,” Kenma says. “And it’s more comfortable like this.” There’s a long pause as Kenma slides his fingers between Kuroo’s cheeks, back and forth and occasionally pressing his fingers just past that ring of muscle, like he’s evaluating how tight Kuroo is. “How many partners have you had?”

“Uhhhhh,” Kuroo says. “Five, I think?”

“Then they weren’t using enough lube,” Kenma says, sounding cross.

“Ok, ok, I was _exaggerating_ ,” Kuroo says.

Kenma hums, pushing one finger in. Kuroo has to admit it glides in a _lot_ easier than it ever has before, and that makes it easier to relax, too.

Kenma sighs and leans forward, sounding almost bored by this as he pushes his fingers in and out. He hits Kuroo’s prostate on every other stroke with terrifying precision.

“So, uh,” Kuroo says. “Is your dick pierced?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, seriously?” Kuroo asks, trying to twist around even though his limbs are spread too far to so much as get up on his elbows.

“Yes,” Kenma says, sounding entertained by the reaction.

“Can you have anal sex with those?!”

“Yes,” Kenma snorts. “In fact, it’ll probably be better. Can you come untouched?”

“I’ve never done it before,” Kuroo wheezes. “I’ve never really… tried?”

Kenma hums, slipping a second finger in with a sigh. “Then we’ll work on it another time,” he says, both of his fingers settling on Kuroo’s prostate and swirling.

This is simultaneously the least passionate and hottest sex Kuroo has ever had. He’s getting hard as the perfect pressure on his prostate sends sparks up his spine and through his groin, but he can’t shake the feeling that Kenma is… well, bored.

“Are you enjoying this?” Kuroo manages.

Kenma pauses for a fraction of a second. “Well,” he murmurs. “Sort of. I mean, I’m enjoying seeing you tied up and I’m looking forward to making you come, but I… I’m sort of bored by sex. In general.”

“Oh,” Kuroo manages.

Now it’s definitely awkward.

“I’ve been told I’m not bad at dirty talk,” Kenma says. “If you want me to…”

“No it’s… fine. I just feel like I should be doing more or…?”

“No,” Kenma says, rubbing circles into his back. “You’re doing fine. I like it like this. I like seeing you enjoy yourself.”

“It’s just boring.”

“A little,” Kenma says. “But that’s just my relationship with sex. It’s fine. Relax.”

Kuroo whines, but twists so his chin is on the pillows. “Fine.”

Kenma snorts again, rubbing Kuroo’s back and his prostate in little circles. It still feels like Kuroo is using Kenma, somehow, but the touch on his back is affectionate and warm and that helps. Kenma slides in a third finger, thumbing at Kuroo’s spine and thrusting his fingers in and out.

He seems more relaxed somehow too, and Kuroo finally manages to stop worrying about him and close his eyes, just enjoying the sensations. They’re good sensations – Kenma really knows how to time his movements to make Kuroo shiver.

He spreads his fingers and Kuroo moans, hips grinding into the bed automatically.

Kenma makes a small noise, entertained and satisfied. “Ready?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says.

The bed dips as Kenma finally takes off his shorts and lines himself up. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he says. “Since you’re new to piercings.” He sounds like he’s making fun of Kuroo, but the small ball on the tip of his dick is tracing the wrinkled skin around Kuroo’s hole and the coolness of it makes Kuroo groan, pleasure shooting through to his toes.

Kenma drizzles more lube between his cheeks, and then pushes in.

His dick is slender and long, and Kuroo wishes he’d taken a good look at it before this. They’d both exchanged test results and talked over condoms, why hadn’t Kuroo said _wait, hold on, let me look at your dick too?_

Probably because Kenma would have given him a Look, but still.

Kenma is right, of course. The piercing does make it more intense, scraping over his prostate perfectly. He groans, going boneless and letting Kenma take a hold of his hips and get comfortable.

“Shit, Kenma,” he wheezes.

“Please don’t say shit when my dick is up your ass,” Kenma says.

Kuroo bursts out laughing, and Kenma pauses, letting him, thumbs almost absently stroking the back of Kuroo’s hips. It’s a clearly uncalculated move, and god, does it make Kuroo feel warm and hot and a little sparkly inside.

Kenma lets him laugh until he’s trailed off, then starts rolling his hips as it patters to a close, stoking that residual warmth into something wonderfully solid, coiling through Kuroo’s belly and stealing his breath away.

He turns his head so he can breathe and hangs on for the ride as Kenma speeds up his thrusts, brushing all the right places. The rope is starting to make a real difference now, bringing his attention to every failed attempt to squirm and every curl of his body. He’s painfully aware of how hard he is, how close he is.

“Kenma,” he demands, and Kenma’s hand slides under him easily, wrapping around his dick.

He does not have the talent for hand jobs that he does for fingering, but Kuroo is awash with pleasure and can’t bring himself to care. Kenma works him more or less in time with his thrusts, and soon that tightly coiled pleasure is spiraling out into a full bloom, dropping Kuroo into a bursting wave of pleasure.

He comes over Kenma’s hand and then goes limp.

Kenma wipes his hand on Kuroo’s back gingerly as he thrusts even faster. Kuroo winces with oversensitivity, but Kenma is cuming soon after him, shivering on top of him as he rides it out.

“Ok,” Kenma says, pulling out carefully but clearly in a rush. “Before anything else I have to wash my hand.”

And then he runs to the bathroom, leaving Kuroo tied up.

Kuroo starts laughing again and can’t stop until Kenma is back, untying his arms and legs quickly.

“Sorry,” Kenma says. “I really don’t like cum.”

Kuroo wheezes, curling up as Kenma rubs the blood back into his wrists, trying to breathe though his laughter.

Kenma sighs. “Was it good?”

Kuroo manages a nod, snorting loudly. Kenma wrenches the towel out from under him and wipes him with it gingerly, then tosses it into the laundry. He reaches for his shorts and Kuroo makes a sound he’s not proud of.

“Let… me… look at… your dick, please.”

Kenma’s look pervades the entire room, but he shifts over Kuroo, hands on his hips as he lets Kuroo admire his dick, giggles still dying down.

It’s a nice dick, long and curved and accented by the piercing just right.

“It’s a great dick,” Kuroo says.

“Thanks,” Kenma says. “Can I get dressed now?”

Kuroo just collapses into peals of laughter again.

 


End file.
